kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Beautiful Life
"Beautiful Life" is the fourth ending of the Kyōkai no Rinne Anime (second ending of the second season), performed by Shiggy Jr. Kanji Lyrics 1000%楽しんでいこう　wow wow It's a　ビューティフルライフ いつだって笑っていこう　wow wow You have a　ビューティフルスマイル 失敗ばかりで怒られる　つまらない事でいじけてる それじゃこの先やっていけないな 酷く落ち込む日には　美味しいものを食べて 少しだけ優しい気持ちになろうよ 1000%楽しんでいこう　wow wow It's a　ビューティフルライフ どこまでだって走っていこう　wow wow　声に出して 迷ってるなら do it do it　後悔なんてしたくない 始まる前にはワクワク　楽しまなくっちゃ仕方ない 窓の外に広がる　景色に見とれているよ そんな風に時間が過ぎていくの 叶えたい夢があって　頑張ってきたつもりでも 思い通りにはいかないものね 腕を広げてみれば　心地いい温もりさ 雲一つない空を仰いでみようよ 1000%楽しんでいこう　wow wow It's a　ビューティフルライフ 夢の続き手に入れよう　wow wow　立ち上がって 振り返ったらダメダメ　後悔なんてしたくない 知らない世界にドキドキ　楽しまなくっちゃ仕方ない 100年後なんて生きてない 明日だってくるかわからない やらなきゃいけないことなんてさ 本当は一つもないのさ 1000%楽しんでいこう　wow wow It's a　ビューティフルライフ いつだって笑っていこう　wow wow You have a　ビューティフルスマイル 1000%楽しんでいこう　wow wow It's a　ビューティフルライフ どこまでだって走っていこう　wow wow　声に出して wow wow It's a　ビューティフルライフ wow wow You have a　ビューティフルスマイル Rōmaji Lyrics 1000% tanoshindeikou wow wow It's a byuutifuru raifu Itsudatte waratteikou wow wow You have a byuutifuru sumairu Shippai bakari de okorareru tsumaranai koto de ijiketeru Sore ja kono saki yatteikenai na Hidoku ochikomu hi niwa oishii mono o tabete Sukoshi dake yasashii kimochi ni narou yo 1000% tanoshindeikou wow wow It's a byuutifuru raifu Doko made datte hashitteikou wow wow koe ni dashite Mayotteru nara do it do it koukai nante shitakunai Hajimaru mae ni wa wakuwaku tanoshimanakuccha shikata nai Mado no soto ni hirogaru keshiki ni mitoreteiru yo Sonna fuu ni jikan ga sugiteiku no Kanaetai yume ga atte ganbattekita tsumori demo Omoidoori ni wa ikanai mono ne Ude o hirogetemireba kokochi ii nukumori sa Kumo hitotsu nai sora o aoidemiyou yo 1000 % tanoshindeikou wow wow It's a byuutifuru raifu Yume no tsudzuki te ni ireyou wow wow tachiagatte Furikaettara damedame koukai nante shi taku nai Shira nai sekai ni dokidoki tanoshima nakuccha shikata nai 100 nen go nante ikite nai ashita datte kuru ka wakara nai Yaranakya ikenai koto nante sa hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa 1000% tanoshindeikou wow wow It's a byuutifuru raifu Itsudatte waratteikou wow wow You have a byuutifuru sumairu 1000% tanoshindeikou wow wow It's a byuutifuru raifu Doko made datte hashitteikou wow wow koe ni dashite wow wow (wow wow) It's a byuutifuru raifu wow wow (wow wow) You have a byuutifuru sumairu English Lyrics Let's enjoy this 1,000% (Wow Wow) It's a beautiful life! Let's always laugh (Wow Wow) you have a beautiful smile! You're scolded for your constant mistakes, and irritated by the boring things You can’t keep on like this When bad days that have you feeling down, let’s eat delicious food And become a little kinder Let's enjoy this 1000% (Wow Wow) It's a beautiful life Let's run anywhere (Wow Wow) Speak up If you're hesitating (Do It Do It) You don't want any regrets It's nerve racking before it begins, but you can't help but have fun You pass the time fascinated by the wide world outside the window And even though you try so hard To make your dreams come true Things don't always turn out like you expect There's a warm feeling you get from spreading your arms out wide Let's look up at a cloudless sky Let's enjoy this 1000% (Wow Wow) It's a beautiful life Let's keep trying to obtain our dreams (Wow Wow) Now stand up Turning back now (No No) You don't want any regrets Your heart races at this unknown world (Ba-dump Ba-dump) But you can't help but enjoy it You won't be alive 100 years from now And you don't even know if tomorrow will come And there's really nothing You can do about it at all Let's enjoy this 1000% (Wow Wow) It's a beautiful life Let's always laugh (Wow Wow) You have a beautiful smile Let's enjoy this 1000% (Wow Wow) It's a beautiful life Let's run anywhere (Wow Wow) Speak up (Wow Wow) It's a beautiful life (Wow Wow) You have a beautiful smile Trivia Category:Music